Kisses at an Onsen
by PandaN00b
Summary: The Mustang team along with Ed, Al, and Winry go to this new onsen in Amestris and spend a night. Ed, Al, Winry, Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery devise a plan to get Roy and Riza together. Will it work? I suck at writing a summary. Second Fanfic! ROYAI Oneshot Slight OOC R


**A/N: Thank you to those who ready my first fanfic :) So this is my second fanfic so I might suck or lack in description because I have a headache so please be nicer to me with the reviews. Please bear with it for now and you can correct me if there is anything wrong. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA/FMAB sadly... **

* * *

The Mustang team including Ed, Al, and Winry had just arrived at the new onsen in Amestris. The guys were relieved that they didn't have to do any of that torturing paperwork or be a shooting range for Hawkeye. They had reluctantly agreed to Ed's offer to go to the onsen since today there was farless paperwork than usual.

So now the group walked into the inn and strode to the front desk. At the desk sat a young woman around her mid twenties wearing a light pink kimono, her auburn hair swept to one side, and had glimmering purple eyes. "May I help you?"she asked giving a warm welcoming smile. Riza spoke up seeing that the guys are to astounded by the desk accountants beauty,"Can we get a suite please." The woman nodded and said,"We have a suite ready so here are keys to the room and you are to wear kimonos while staying here."

They went to their suite and slid open the shouji doors and inspected what they will be staying in for the night. Tatami floor and shouji walls. In the room they were currently in had a kotatsu and a traditional Japanese dining table with 9 chairs. There were three bedrooms in the suite. They settled down at the kotatsu warming up their feet. There was an awkward silence until Winry broke it. "So rooms, there's three rooms and and nine of us." Riza responded,"Winry and I will occupy one, Edward and Alphonse will have the other, and so you guys will be sharing the third." They all agreed and went to go change into their kimonos.

**(I apologize if I got too lazy here, I couldn't really do that much detail here sorry...)**Ed had on a plain black yukata with his golden hair tied up into a ponytail. Al was sadly still a suit of armor. Winry had on a light pink kimono which had cherry blossom designs on it and a sakura flower placed in her hair which was down. Riza had on a deep purple kimono floral lavender design that hugged her curves and had her blonde hair down from its usual bun. Roy had on a silky blood red yukata and as usual his raven black hair was messy. Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Fuery were wearing blue yukatas with designs from stripes to just plain.

They planned to go the open air bath after dinner. Ed and Mustang's team excluding Riza had other planning to do.

* * *

**Private Meeting after Dinner**

Ed, Al, Winry, Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Falman met in Ed and Al's room to discuss a plan to get Roy and Riza together. "So what's the plan Major?" Havoc asked lighting a cigarette. Ed thought for a moment and then said,"First Winry will bring the Lieutenant to the hot springs(female side), then make an excuse to go to the restroom and run away, when whichever one of you see Winry run out switch the gender signs so that when Mustang goes to the springs, he'll go to the female side that will have the male gender sign, which Riza is in." He grinned deviously. Everyone soon agreed.

* * *

Winry and Riza were walking in the hallway to the open air baths and went into the room designated for females. Riza had put her clothes in a basket and wrapped one of the inn's towels around her body and walked out to the springs. Winry then called out to Riza,"Miss Riza, please excuse me I will be right back I have to go to the restroom!" She then ran out.

(in the hallway)

Havoc who was waiting in the hallway saw Winry run out and so he walked over to the gender signs and quietly and quickly switched there places.

(with Riza)

Riza settled down in the springs in front of a tall rock in the middle of the bath. '_mmm... this feels so relaxing and peaceful_,' she thought as she relaxed and closed her eyes slowly.

(in the hallway)

As Havoc finished switching the signs, he heard Roy walking down the hall. He smirked,'_Better not screw up chief_.' He then bolted away. The colonel walked into the "men's side" and put his clothes into the basket and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then noticed as he was walking out to the springs a basket with a female kimono and lacy black lingerie. He smirked thinking of who it was in there already.

Riza was relaxing in the water, until she hear the door to the onsen slam open. She then stood up and looked down and reached for her gun strapped to her thigh until she heard the childish voice of her commanding officer,"Ho, Hawkeye what are you doing in the men's bath, and I never thought you would wear such lacy lingerie."

She then tensed and looked up with a straight face, biting her lip not to blush,"Sir, what are you doing here?" "Bathing," he mumbled. He spotted her hand on her gun still strapped to her thigh."Relax Lieutenant this is a day off,"he quickly said not wanting to be shot at.

Riza was glad that there was a towel around his waist. Well Roy didn't seem so happy that a towel was wrapped around her, obscuring his view of her chest and womanhood.

Before she knew it Roy had pinned her to the tall rock in the middle of the springs. "ah?" Her face blushed a deep scarlet red. "What's the look Riza, you look so innocent,"he teased smirking.

She couldn't move to grab her gun, she was paralyzed and trapped by his muscular arms.

Roy couldn't help but think of how cute and innocent she looked. He soon found himself leaning down to her face closing his kissing her.

Riza was just astound by her superior's actions and blushed deeper, but she then closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Pressing herself against him wrapping her arms around his neck.

They released from their kiss gasping for air. Roy then took Riza into an embrace and whispered into her ear,"I love you."

Her back shuddered feeling his hot breath on her ear. She hugged him back and whispered back,"I love you too."

She then smiled joyfully, that is until Roy started to attempt to remove the towel from her body. The blonde frowned."No sir," she said bluntly. Roy pouted whining,"But whhhhhhyyy?!" "Roy get out, let me continue my bathing."

Roy was pushed out into the room with the basket cubicles. He got changed and walked out into the hallway pouting and crossing his arms. Ed, Havoc, and Breda were there and saw him coming out pouting. "Did you screw up with her?" they asked in unison looking disappointed that the plan failed.

"What?!" he yelled fuming with anger. He then chased after them around the inn fuming. Lucky for the three that he was still wet from the moist air and water from springs. '_Good thing he's useless when it comes to water or rain_,' they thought relieved.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Took 3-4 hours to type it. Massive headache so please bear with any mistakes or lack of details. Thank you for reading and please review! I appreciate any tips to improve my writing!**


End file.
